


Post-Pie Kisses

by kittken



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Apple Pie, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, Kissing at Midnight, M/M, Sassy Yamaguchi, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24583060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittken/pseuds/kittken
Summary: Terushima goes over to Yamaguchi’s place for pie.
Relationships: Terushima Yuuji/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 180





	Post-Pie Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ao3 post, i hope you enjoy!! please check tags before reading this short story.

an hour had passed since terushima and his friends had arrived at the party, and terushima was starting to get tired of the putrid smell and overwhelming atmosphere. daishou had run off with some girl he met, and they were probably already making out in one of the many rooms in the house. as for kazuma, he was most likely passed out in the front yard. at this point terushima couldn’t give two shits. he just wanted to go home.

as he made his way to his car that was parked down the street, he decided on what he should do once he got home. he didn’t drink much due to the fact that he wanted to be sober enough to drive home safely. besides that, he smelled like shit. the smell of weed stuck on his clothes like a stain. he sighed in relief at the thought of finally escaping that god forsaken house and took a deep breath of the cool, fresh air.

upon entering his car, his phone rang. still slightly annoyed at tonight’s events, he aggressively pulled out his phone as a string of curse words fell out of his mouth. without looking at the caller id, he accepted the call and brought the device to his ear.

“what.” he demanded in an annoyed tone.

“ _you seem to be in a good mood._ ” the person on the other line stated as a small chuckle left their lips. terushima felt his whole body relax at the sound of that voice. he smiled to himself and leaned against his seat.

“glad you noticed.” he said rolling his eyes. “why are you calling me this late, tadashi? don’t you have a quiz tomorrow?” he teased. letting out a loud laugh as he heard the boy on the other line groan at his words.

“ _don’t remind me._ ” tadashi said before terushima heard slight shuffling. “ _anyway, i baked some pies and i was wondering if you’d like to come over and eat some with me._ ” 

“won’t your parents get mad at you for inviting someone to you house this late at night?”

“ _my parents aren’t home._ ”

———

terushima parked into the all too familiar driveway of the yamaguchi household. he’d been to tadashi’s house many times before but never this late at night. after parking the car, he let out a shaky breath and got out. he stuffed his hands into his pockets and made his way to the front door. he knocked quietly on the wooden door and heard footsteps from inside. after a few seconds of waiting, tadashi finally opened the door. terushima wasn’t sure if it was just the alcohol but damn, tadashi looked absolutely breathtaking.

“come in.” the boy said, stepping inside so that terushima could come in. 

“sorry for the intrusion...” he mumbled as he took off his shoes and inhaled the sweet smell of apples and cinnamon that flooded every corner of the warm home. the two made their way through the living room and into the kitchen. terushima’s mouth watered at the sight of the freshly baked pies that sat on the counter.

“you smell horrible.” tadashi remarked, pulling out plates and forks for both of them. he turned around and placed the items on the counter. he then turned to the pie and began prepping it. “what were you doing before you got here?”

“party.” terushima mumbled as he watched as tadashi place the slices onto the plates. the latter let out a hum and turned to face him. 

“do you want to change? i can put your clothes in the wash.” he offered.

“sure, but after we eat. i’m fucking starving.” tadashi rolled his eyes and picked up the plates behind him. the two made their way to the living room and sat on the couch. 

~~~~~~

after a few minutes of eating in comfortable silence, tadashi noticed terushima staring at him. a light blush dusted his cheeks and he turned to look terushima in the eye. 

“what’s wrong?” he asked.

“you have some crumbs on your face.” terushima pointed out.

“oh.” tadashi replied, bringing his arm up to wipe his mouth. “are they gone?” 

“nope!! here let me help you.” terushima leaned in closer, causing the other male’s blush to deepen into a darker shade of red. thousands of thoughts ran through his head as the smell of weed became more apparent. but that wasn’t what brought yamaguchi tadashi out of thought. what did was the sudden feeling of terushima’s lips pressing against his own. 

~~~~~~

the kiss was quick. one second his lips were on tadashi’s then the next he was staring a him blush uncontrollably. terushima grinned widely at the other male’s flustered expression. he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t internally screaming.

after a few moments of silence, terushima began to grow concerned, the impact of his actions finally began seeping in.

he _kissed_ tadashi.

sure they were dating, but he wanted to take things slow with him. he wanted to prove not only to tadashi but to himself that this relationship wasn’t like his previous ones.

“was that okay..?” terushima asked, grabbing tadashi’s hand and squeezing it gently. the latter, who seemed to be deep in thought, quickly snapped back to reality and finally looked terushima in the eye, smiling softly at his boyfriend.

“it was amazing, yuuji.” his words slapped terushima right in the face. god, if he thought tadashi looked breathtaking earlier, then no words could even begin to describe how he looked at the moment. his smile, his soft gaze, that blush on his cheeks that brought out his adorable freckles, and his lips. those plump, soft lips that felt like marshmallows against his. fuck, tadashi was truly going to be the death of him.

“do you.. want to do it again?” terushima said, sounding a little more nervous than he would like. his almond hue eyes shining with hope. he watched as his partner turned to the side and scratches his cheek.

“sure.. but i’ve... never really... kissed anyone else before..” terushima’s heart squeezed at his words. his gaze softened and he let go of his boyfriend’s hand. he brought his own hand to caress the side of tadashi’s face. 

“kick me if it’s too much, okay?” he waited for yamaguchi’s confirmation before closing his eyes, leaning in, and capturing his lips once more. this time, he stayed a bit longer than last time before pulling away and checking his boyfriend’s face for any signs of discomfort or pain. to his relief, he found none.

then he went in again, this time he swiped his pierced tongue against tadashi’s bottom lip, causing the latter to jump. terushima quickly pulled away and shot him a concerned gaze.

“i’m fine.. i was just shocked, that’s all.” he reassured the blonde. 

“okay. i’m going to use my tongue this time. like i said, don’t be afraid to kick me if it gets too much. i promise you that i won’t be mad.” he waited for tadashi’s approval before repeating the same action as before. after licking his bottom lip for the second time, yamaguchi hesitantly opened his mouth, allowing terushima’s tongue to invade. carefully, terushima explored his mouth. he made sure to go slow in order to make tadashi feel more comfortable.

after a few seconds of exploring, terushima finally brought his hands up to yamaguchi’s hair. he tangled his fingers in the soft locks and pulled slightly, causing yamaguchi’s eyes to widen as he to let out a small, breathy moan. terushima’s mind allowed the sound to replay over and over again. and he thanked all the gods out there that he was only person to hear that sound from his boyfriend.

~~~~~~

tadashi was floating in ecstasy. 

he loves it. he loves the feeling of terushima’s lips against his. he loves the way terushima kissed him. he loves the way terushima’s tongue felt inside his mouth. he loves the feeling of terushima’s piercing. he loves how terushima was going slow. but most of all he loves how much care terushima is putting into this moment. if he makes even the slightest of movements, terushima would stop and study his face fore any sign of discomfort. it made tadashi feel.. special. it made him feel loved... 

after terushima pulled into his hair, his body began to move on it own. he turned his whole body towards his boyfriend and brought his arms up, wrapping them around terushima’s neck. they two stayed like that for a few seconds before breaking apart for air.

the room was filled with the sound of heavy breathing coming from both males, mostly tadashi. as they continued catching their breaths, he began to zone out.

~~~~~~

terushima stares tadashi, admiring his work. his gaze traveled from the slightly red, slicked lips to the heavy blush still on his boyfriend’s face. though, he wasn’t complaining. his gaze then shifted to the slightly messy hair that sat on top of his head and brought his hand up to run it through the green locks once again. his action causing yamaguchi to snap back to reality for the nth time. his soft eyes staring into terushima’s hazel ones. 

“round two? ~” terushima smirked, wiggling his eyebrows at his partner. yamaguchi rolled his eyes.

“go get changed first. you still smell. you’re lucky i didn’t puke in your mouth.” terushima cackled and watched as tadashi picked up their dishes and walked toward the kitchen. just barely catching his boyfriend say, “..and maybe we could afterwards...”. 

his eyes widened as his lips spread into a wide grin. he jumped up from the couch and quickly made his way to the bathroom.

✩ ~ extra ~ ✩

rays of sunlight spilled through the small crevasses of the beige curtain that hung in tadashi’s bedroom. the bright rays added light to the slightly dim room that the couple was resting in. the two laid on tadashi’s bed, covered in blankets and surrounded by pillows. 

the duo snored softly in each other’s hold. tadashi’s arms and legs were wrapped tightly around his boyfriend’s body, hugging it as if it were pillow. his face was snuggled into terushima’s chest and a small puddle of drool had formed on his shirt. as for terushima, his head rested sound on top of his boyfriend’s. both his arms were hanging loosely around tadashi’s torso. 

a fluffy atmosphere surrounded the couple as they layed there in each other’s warmth. although they didn’t look perfect, they looked happy. and though they may be asleep right this moment, they both know in their hearts that there is no where they’d rather be than where they are now.

**Author's Note:**

> come check out my [tumblr](https://kittken.tumblr.com/) !!


End file.
